<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impressions and Perceptions by pinklamped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605143">Impressions and Perceptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklamped/pseuds/pinklamped'>pinklamped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Ambassador Frisk (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Feels, Antagonism, Attraction, Bad Puns, Best Friend Papyrus, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk Remembers Resets (Undertale), Gossip, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, New Student, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), POV Second Person, Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Prom, Protective Sans (Undertale), Racism against monsters, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a Kindness Soul, Reader is new, Reader-Insert, SO, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans is Having a Bad Time (Undertale), Secrets, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self Confidence Issues, Senior year, Sibling Bonding, Sweet Papyrus (Undertale), Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenager stuff, You know what I mean, also relatively inexperienced writer, but at least pap is still a cinnamon roll, but sans is still an a$$ sometimes, but sweet reader nonetheless, compassionate reader, everyone is a bit younger, frisk is around 7 years old, fuku is a junior, hopefully the first fanfiction i'll ever finish lol, i sowwy again, it's all sweet and stuff, not THAT kind of Bad Time though, oh i'm so excited for prom hehe, papyrus is a junior, pls no judge too hard, probably relatively slow updates, reader is a pretty normal student, reader is unimpressed by sans' bull$hit, sans alphys undyne and reader are graduating soon, sans alphys undyne and reader are seniors, so technically they're older, sudden attraction, theyre still a baby, this is all coming straight from my thoughts, v cheeky, well more mature anyways, with all its beautiful and icky parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklamped/pseuds/pinklamped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"so you're the <em>chew</em> student, huh?" </p><p>You startle in your seat and almost choke on your lunch. You whip your head into the direction of the speaker.<br/>To your right side a stout, slumping skeleton hovers above you menacingly. With hands in his hoodie pockets and the faintest glow of pinpricks in his eye sockets.</p><p>You swallow with a wince and nod slowly.</p><p>"huh.. interesting." He leans forward, so your faces are mere centimeters apart now. You reflexively lean <em>back</em> but he doesn't budge any further.</p><p> </p><p>"you happen to bully my little bro, too?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt; hey there, ___! or should i say y/n?<br/>&gt; eh, it's whatever.<br/>&gt; welcome to the Mt. Ebott Peak High School.<br/>&gt; ...<br/>&gt; i see. you're here to finally graduate?<br/>&gt; well, i wish you the best of luck.<br/>&gt; may you find what you're searching for here.</p><p>(Summary is still a work in progress.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Frisk, Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Reader, Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Flowey &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Frisk &amp; Toriel (Undertale), Fuku Fire &amp; Grillby (Undertale), Fuku Fire (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Muffet (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Sans &amp; Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Undyne (Undertale) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"so you're the <em>chew</em> student, huh?" </p><p>You startle in your seat and almost choke on your lunch. You whip your head into the direction of the speaker.</p><p><br/>
To your right side a stout, slumping skeleton hovers above you menacingly. With hands in his hoodie pockets and the faintest glow of pinpricks in his eye sockets.</p><p>You swallow with a wince and nod slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"huh.. interesting." He leans forward, so your faces are mere centimeters apart now. You reflexively lean back but he doesn't budge any further.</p><p>"you happen to bully my little bro, too?"</p><p> </p><p>Uh. Oh.. oh no. You swear his (supposedly) immobile smile widens by just a fraction, but you don't believe it's for any amusing reasons. You know exactly where this conversation is going and you don't like it.</p><p> </p><p>You cough. "N-no.. <em>No.", </em>you say more confidently and firmly. "You mean Papyrus, right?", and you watch his reaction closely. </p><p> </p><p>In turn, he is watching <em>you </em>and you can't help but shiver under his hard and calculating gaze. This is such a stupid misunderstanding and you are NOT ready to have someone breathing down your neck since, quite literally, <em>day one.</em></p><p>So you tell him exactly that, especially as he seems to have resigned to just watching and listening, you hope.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm.. I'm sorry if I actually did something wrong to your brother, but I was trying to help? I saw him getting mocked by a group of four, I think it was a monster and three humans. And I just.. I saw how he tried to ignore it, to try and prove something to them but I couldn't stay still and watch any longer. So I dragged him by the elbow and led him away." The following silence does nothing to soothe your nerves.</p><p>"Did he say anything to you about that? Um.. sorry that's a stupid question, of course he would. He thanked me after that though and invited me to a "friendly hangout". I'm really sorry for causi-" But before you can finish your sentence, he abruptly rocks back onto his heels and the tension falls away with the loosening of his smile into a face of lazy indifference. </p><p>"nah, it's fine. i get it, caught the wrong guy, i guess." He turns away with a shrug and leaves you with your mouth slightly ajar and your brows furrowed.</p><p>That's it?</p><p> </p><p>Oh boy, you are definitely NOT sure if switching schools was the best idea after all. </p><p> </p><p>You quickly shake your head at that thought, though. </p><p> </p><p>You have barely gotten to know this school, and you're already judging based on one minor mishap? Well, you hope this stays minor anyways. </p><p>Yeah. Let's hope this stays a simple first impression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weird Appearances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>probably gonna try to update every weekend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahuhuhuhu~ I'll believe it once I see it with my own eyes, dearie!" </p><p>The friendly, and at first sight pretty scary, spider monster grins and claps two of her many hands around both of yours. They certainly have an interesting texture.</p><p>Muffet calls out to you, using your name, "It was a pleasure to meet you." </p><p>Slightly amused by your own acceptance of a challenge you could not refuse and delighted that you got a job from this nice lady at this wonderful boutique, you beam at her. "You too, Muffet! You said my first shift starts on Friday, right? I'll see you then!"</p><p>Muffet shakes your hands up and down twice, then releases them to join one other set of hands to rest at her hip.</p><p>"You best be, dearie! Punctual and ready, as you promised me." She flashes you another mischievous smile and waves before you can take a turn to leave.</p><p>"Got it, boss! Bye!"</p><p>The bell above you rings, signalizing your departure, and you turn around once more to wave back at your new boss. </p><p> </p><p>Once you're out of sight, you sigh, but you're quickly overcome by excitement, joy and relief. </p><p>You end up squealing to yourself, not minding anyone who could be watching, as you make your way back home from Muffet's boutique.</p><p>You can't believe you just got yourself your first job! Surely, it should be much harder to check off your list of resolutions, right? You most definitely have to call your bestie and tell her the news, if only it weren't so hard to catch her without pressing issues or work she has to tend to at the moment.</p><p>To be honest, you've been feeling extremely lonely. It's not that you're a typical loner or that you have great problems socializing and making friends, but it's always been hard for you to stay in contact with friends that you don't have to meet every day in school. Thus, you barely talk to anyone these days since you switched schools and are now the new girl instead of the average girl who likes fashion. In the summer holidays, at least you had Alycia to hold onto and spend your days with, and your sibling was quite entertaining, too. Maybe you should make more of an effort to stay in contact, but in reality, was it ever worth it? Most of these people you have (maybe regrettably) left at your old school don't ACTUALLY care for you enough. A glimpse of their true colors has been hard to ignore, after all. You would probably not have talked to them ever again either, if you were going to graduate at your old school. And as Alycia always says, things happen for a reason. Everything is how it's supposed to be, you guess.</p><p>But yet.. you feel like you've been lacking. </p><p>You were really hoping to make some new friends at your new high school - Mt. Ebott Peak High School - but ever since your encounter with Mr. I-am-gonna-make-you-shit-yourself-unreasonably-and-then-walk-away-after-finding-out-you-weren't-the-one-I-was-searching-for, you weren't feeling as enthusiastic about meeting all kinds of new people. He hasn't even apologized and only a few hours after that incident you had started to be really annoyed because of it. </p><p>So you had been left pretty disappointed and discouraged since then. Papyrus had been crossing your mind a few times, his towering, loud and boisterous existence standing in contrast to your sweet, innocent and good-willed impression of him. You don't know him at all, yet he seemed to be a gentle sweetheart that you have been wanting to protect after seeing him get mocked, even if only "subtly". Something in you screamed to help him out, and you did. Even after meeting his rather weird and understandably protective older brother, you don't regret doing it. No one should be mocked like that. As long as you can help it, you will always try to step in. </p><p>Seeing such a friendly, tall skeleton being mocked makes you want to show him Kindness. </p><p> </p><p>But you haven't seen him at all for the rest of the school week. It's Saturday now, and you wonder if you could ask him about that "friendly hangout" he offered to have with you. He had been so delighted when you said you'd join him, you wouldn't wanna let him down. Yet, you also can't help but wonder if he still wants to do that or if he changed his mind about you.</p><p>You turn a sharp corner into the street that your family's apartment is located at and begin to walk towards the opposite end of it.</p><p>You also wonder if his older brother would be okay with that. If he thinks you're weird, or worse, even a liar, if for some reason he doesn't believe what you said about helping Papyrus.</p><p>Thoughts about how you must've appeared to them zip through your mind like electric bolts and you feel so, <em>so</em> self-conscious. You start fiddling with the hem of your cropped denim jacket and chew on your bottom lip out of habit.</p><p>And as if on cue, the two skeletons you were thinking of step onto the street, right in front of you. Weird.</p><p>Weird.</p><p> </p><p>"-E MADE ME DO FIFTY LAPS! BUT OF COURSE ME, THE GREAT PAP- OH!! OH MY GOSH, LOOK, SANS! IT'S THE HUMAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT!" </p><p>Seems like they just appeared out of some sort of alley that you never bothered to check out. You don't think it actually even leads somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Huh.. Weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt; hope you liked it hehe<br/>&gt; take care! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&gt; heya! this is just a short little teaser for what's to come.<br/>&gt; take care! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>